Networks and distributed storage allow data and storage space to be shared between devices located anywhere a connection is available. These implementations may range from a single machine offering a shared drive over a home network to an enterprise-class cloud storage array with multiple copies of data distributed throughout the world. Larger implementations may incorporate Network Attached Storage (NAS) devices, Storage Area Network (SAN) devices, and other configurations of storage elements and controllers in order to provide data and manage its flow. Improvements in distributed storage have given rise to a cycle where applications demand increasing amounts of data delivered with reduced latency, greater reliability, and greater throughput. Building out a storage architecture to meet these expectations enables the next generation of applications, which is expected to bring even greater demand.
While improvements to both hardware and software have continued to provide data storage solutions that are not only faster but more reliable, device failures have not been completely eliminated. For example, even though storage controllers and storage devices have become more resilient and durable, they are not infallible. To guard against data loss, a storage system may maintain multiple copies of data stored on different discrete hardware devices. Should a device fail, the data can be recovered from one of the remaining copies. However, redundancy comes at a price. Not only do redundant copies necessitate additional storage space, they may also increase the burden on data-handling elements and on communication pathways there between. Furthermore, creating and maintaining additional copies may also increase the amount of time needed to complete a data transaction, and while some inefficiencies may be remedied by additional hardware, it may not be possible to reduce all impacts by merely adding hardware.
Therefore, in order to provide optimal data storage performance, a need exists for systems and techniques for managing redundant data that make efficient use of available hardware. In particular, systems and methods that maintaining data integrity with reduced data transaction latency without costly hardware upgrades would provide a valuable improvement over conventional storage systems. Thus, while existing storage systems have been generally adequate, the techniques described herein provide improved performance and efficiency.